kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:FreddyOfAxes/The Story of Godi Goni, The Dedicated Plumber
Freddy here again, boi. Today I have made some art depicting Godi Goni! sup bois Yes, his eyes are cross eyed, and he has a buck tooth, and his hand looks weird, but that's intentional, because the real Goki and Godi Goni are two different beings. XD. Well.. to the story. Story It all started one day on a small site, dedicated to popular games. There were four users there - Freddy, Semerone, Goki, and Zenki. They were all discussing the badges on the wiki. Freddy: Hey fellas, whaddya think bout the badges? Semerone: :I think they're nice, especially the Love types. Zenki: :I like the Dedicated Plumber one! Goki: :Yeah, the Love and Article ones are amazing! Freddy: :Hehe, Freddy Livin On The Dream, Semerone the Mario Addictor, Godi The Dedicated Plumber, Zenki the Princess's Servant. Goki: ::Godi??? XD Freddy: ::Whoops, I meant Goki, sorry ^^! A couple days later, on another small wiki with the same users, another conversation parked up: Semerone: Hey Goki! Congrats on becoming a dedicated plumber! Freddy: :Yeah, congrats, now you're Goni the Dedicated Plumber! Zenki: :Yay!!! Goki: :Thanks guys! Goni? First Godi, now Goni??? XD XD XD Godi Goni the Dedicated Plumber! Freddy: ::X) -------- However, meanwhile in the Urbans of Alt World, Alt was doing his job of sorting out memes, when right before his shift ended.. a strange being fell out of some pipes, holding a plunger and wearing a hat. Thinking it was Goki, Alt contacted Semerone, but Goki, Zenki, her, and Freddy were all hanging out at the D4nk M3me Mansion, so Alt talked to the being. :"Who are you?" Suddenly, the strange boy got up and shouted.. :"DHURPPP, DERRRHP, HI THERE" Alt then decided, "Woah, this kid needs a speech therapist", so Alt took the boy down to a speech therapist. Suddenly, without any training at all, the boy could talk normally, but his derpy eyes and buck tooth remained, but when asked who he was, the boy replied: :"Ny name is Godi Goni". Then, Alt contacted Freddy, and when asked about the name, Freddy plied that it was a misspelling of Goki, and why Godi Goni looked so similar to Goki. Alt decided to let Godi sleep over, so they got to sleep.. until at around midnight.. something terrible occurred. A giant turtle like creature with bat wings suddenly came crashing down into the city. Alt was like "OH SHIIIIIIIIII" before suddenly, Godi transformed into a giant godlike version of himself. He then suddenly could use his plunger to fly around the city, until he reached the giant monster. An epic battle ensued. The monster breathed fire to Godi, but Godi used his plunger to damage vital parts of the monster. Finally, after a long and sweaty fight, Godi plunged the last plunge into the monsters heart, and the monster disappeared into history. Suddenly, Godi transformed back into his small self, and was transformed to the D4nk M3me mansion, while Freddy, Semerone, Goki, and Zenki were trying to beat each other in SM64 multiplayer. Now, Godi resides happily in the Green Room of the mansion. The End M8. --------- Hope you enjoyed this weird story. By the way, that monster was Bowser. He got injected with Toad Crazinesss Disease. Category:Blogs FreddyOfAxes